iWent to VG
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: An iCarly and SSB crossover! Read it as Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer traveled to VG for a special occasion and end up running into the SSB. Loaded with laughs! No flames please! Story is complete!
1. Prologue: The President's Plan

Prologue: The President's Plan

Scene fades in as we see a girl about 10, looking on the computer. She is laughing about something on the computer just as the President of Nintendo walked in. He was the third new president for Nintendo ever since the first President died of cancer and the second President was fired for being an idiot and a jerk after only 9 months. He caused the morale in Nintendo City to go downhill and didn't want the VG Director to know. This new President was President for only two months now and he had to make sure not to screw up. He also looked a bit like former President Jimmy Carter.

He was seeing his daughter on the computer. He walks over to her and asks, "What are you watching sweetheart?"

"I'm watching iCarly, Daddy," she answered.

"iCarly? That popular website all the way from Earth?"

"Yeah."

The president decides to watch and check out the website. He can see a dark brown haired girl with a dirty blonde girl chatting about something.

"Okay next up on iCarly, we going to show you what happens if Sam and I morph together," said the brown haired girl. "Freddie?"

"Okay, let's morph!" we hear a boy's voice.

The President's daughter laughs as he smiles at what he is seeing. He then realized that his daughter's birthday is coming up and he wanted to give her the best birthday gift she ever wanted. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and he grabbed his coat. His daughter hears him and turns around to face him.

"What's wrong Daddy?"

"Uh I forgot something at the office, I'll be right back!" He ran out of the room.

But instead of going to his office, he ends up driving all to the way to the VG Director's office.

"You want to do what?" A man, about in his 60s, bald on top, and very chubby turns around to face the President of Nintendo.

"Sir, I never done this before but..." the President paused for a second. "I want the iCarly cast here on VG."

The VG Director stops putting his files away and turns around to face him.

"What? Bring the iCarly cast here!?"

"I know it sounds weird but my daughter's birthday is coming up and I want to give her the best birthday gift ever," the President explained. "She really likes iCarly!" The VG Director wasn't sure about the whole idea and began thinking about it. "Please."

"Well, if you really love your daughter that much...go ahead," the VG Director sighed.

"Thank you VG Director," the President bowed.

"May I remind you that once iCarly is on VG, they can't do their web show from here to Earth. It is illegal for both VG and Earth," the VG Director reminded them.

"I'll be sure to remind them that when I send them a message to come here," The President nodded and walked away. "Thank you!"

"Anytime," the VG Director watched the President leaved. "Boy, that's one loving father."

* * *

We go into the Title Scene as the iCarly theme song is being played.

**Nickelodeon Studios Film**

**in associations with 4KidsTV Production**

**present**

**a Schneider/ Grossfeld film**

**iWent to VG**

**starring:**

**Miranda Cosgrove**

**Jennette McCurdy**

**Nathan Kress**

**Jerry Trainor**

**also starring:**

**Charles Martinet**

**Jason Griffith**

**David Hayter**

**Chris Seavor**

**Directed by Dan Schneider and Norman J. Grossfeld**


	2. Chapter 1: Seattle, Washington

Chapter 1: Seattle, Washington

**A/N: Did I mention this takes place during the SSBMi years?**

The scene opens up at a apartment called, Bushwell (**I think that's what it's called**) as we go inside the hotel and into a room filled with arts and crafts. Coming down the stairs were the two girls from before and a boy with dark brown hair.

"Great web show girls!" said Freddie.

"Thanks!" said Carly as she went to the fridge and took out three soda cans. She gave one to Sam and Freddie. "I thought the Morphing Picture was amazing."

"Yeah. Freddie, can I ask you a question?" Sam asked.

"No, you may not borrow five dollars from me," Freddie said without letting Sam ask him.

"I wasn't going to ask if I can borrow money," said Sam.

"What?" Freddie sighed, letting Sam ask him what she is about to say.

"When you morph Carly and I, how come it was mostly Carly's hair? You could've put in half of mine in," she suggested.

"I was going to but I decided to say no. Since I'm the Technical Producer, I can do whatever I want to pictures and videos," Freddie bragged.

Sam gave her usual angry look, pointed her soda can at Freddie, and opened it. As she did, soda sprayed out of the can and into Freddie's face. The soda can stopped as Freddie got really annoyed at what Sam did to him. Carly was shocked at this but didn't do anything. Sam smiles in victory as we hold onto Freddie pissed off look.

A computer mouse changes the scene to their school as Carly and Sam are walking to their lockers.

"Did you see the way our teacher looked when he was announcing his retirement?" Carly asked as she opened up her locker.

"Yeah. I never seen a teacher could do cart-wheels and destroy their book shelf on the way," Said Sam as she, too, opened her locker and put her books away.

Freddie walked up to them and greeted them. "Hello Carly. And hello Sam," he said in a monotone way.

"What do you want Fredward," Sam asked.

"I just thought I let you girls know that over 150,000 people watched iCarly last night. Many said they thought the Morphing Scene was awesome," Freddie explained.

"Awesome," Carly said, feeling happy.

"It would have been better if Freddie put in half of my hair," Sam sneered.

Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Sam, just be glad that the Morphing Picture was a huge hit," Carly tried to cheer Sam up.

Not far from them, was a teacher jumping around, feeling happy.

"YAHOO!! I AM OUT OF HERE!! Goodbye students, hello golf!!" The teacher ran out of the school.

Freddie looks at Carly and Sam and goes, "Retiring?"

"Yup," Carly nodded.

"Oh yeah," Sam agreed.


	3. Chapter 2: A Package from the President

Chapter 2: A Package from the President

The computer mouse changes the scene to Carly's apartment as she, Sam, and Freddie walked into the room.

"Hey Spencer!" Carly said as she looked around for Spencer.

"Hey! Back from school?" walking into the room was a 26 year old with dark brown hair.

"Yeah," Carly said and walked into the kitchen.

Sam noticed something on the table in front of the couch and asked, "Uh Spencer, what's up with this package? Did you order something?"

Spencer walked up to them and said, "I don't know. Some mailman came by and gave it to me."

"What's up with the address?" Freddie looked at the stamp.

"What's wrong with it?" Sam asked, even though she didn't care.

"Sam, I don't think there's a country in the US named 'VG'," Freddie pointed out.

Carly walked over and looked at the package.

"Let's see what's in the package," she said.

She opened the box and in it was a DVD and passports, along with a small book called, "_All About VG_"

"Maybe we won a prize," Freddie guessed.

"Even if we won a prize, there would at least a trophy or something," Carly said.

"Oh yeah."

"Think it's from Nevel?" Sam asked.

"That could be a possibly," Freddie said.

"Even if it was from Nevel, he would have jinx the package with some bomb," Carly put in the DVD.

She turned the TV on and there was static for a few seconds. Then the screen changed to a the President of Nintendo sitting at his desk.

"Hello iCarly," he greeted them. "You may not me but I'm the President of Nintendo," he chuckled a bit but then continued. "And I don't mean the industry located in Japan or America. The actual HQ of Nintendo is on Planet VG, located 35 million miles from Earth. It may be on the same path way as Mars is but they equally far apart," as he was explaining, the screen showed Earth, Mars, and VG. It showed VG far away from Mars. "Since VG is close to Earth now, this is the perfect time to come here. I will explain more when you get here. Hope to see you soon."

The screen goes dark as Spencer walked up and said, "So, we're going to VG huh?"

"Well we have to if we don't want to disappoint the President," Carly said and got up from the couch.

"I think what i saw was just bogus," Sam said.

"You don't think VG exists?" Freddie asks.

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying what he said about 'VG' was stupid," Sam walked into the kitchen.

"In other words, you don't think VG exists," Freddie said.

"You don't believe VG exists Sam?" Carly asked. "Didn't you hear what our Earth-Space Science teacher said?"

"Eh, I kept falling asleep in that class," Sam said.

"Sam, I'm telling you, VG exists," Freddie brought it up again.

"No it doesn't Freddie. Now shut up!"

"I won't shut up unless you say VG exists."

"Is that a bet?"

"Oh no," Carly groaned and walked away.

"As a matter of fact it is," Freddie nodded.

"Okay, what's the wage?"

"If VG exists, you can't pull any pranks on me for the rest of the week," Freddie said.

"Okay, but if VG doesn't exist and we travelled to the other side of the world, you have to walk around school in your underwear," Sam smiled.

Freddie thought that was a bad idea but shook her hand anyway.


	4. Chapter 3: Going to VG

Chapter 3: Going to VG

The computer mouse changes the scene to Carly carrying a bag to the elevator. She sees Spencer at the counter reading the book, "**_All About VG_**". Carly puts the bag down and says to Spencer, "Spencer, can you at least help out by grabbing these bags for me?"

"Yeah, just a minute," Spencer said without taking his eyes off the book. He finally turned around, eyes still glued to the book as he started talking. "Hey Carly, did you know there are four continents on VG?"

"You can read more when we get there. Right now-," Carly tried to talk but Spencer interrupted her.

"Each are owned by four game systems. Nintendo, Playstation, XBOX, and SEGA!" Spencer blabbered on. "Of course in 2001, SEGA could no longer carry a game system because the VG Director states that every continent must have a game system as a mascot or they will no longer be on VG. Right now the continent SEGA used to own is called, 'Old SEGA'. Carly, this book is so amazing!!"

"That's great Spencer, can you help me out with these-," Spencer once again interrupted her.

"And here are the Presidents of the three continents! Of course, XBOX has a dictator but have you noticed they look like our presidents?" Spencer asked as Carly snatched the book from him.

"Spencer, I'm glad you're learning a lot about VG. But can you at least help me out with these bags?" Carly asked kindly.

"Oh yeah, sure," Spencer said and grabbed a bag.

Sam came walking in through the door carrying a small bag.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," Sam said as she dropped her bag.

"That's all you're carrying?" Carly asked as she looked through the bag. "What happen to that suitcase you had when we went to Japan?"

"My cat urinated in it. And my mom was too lazy to clean it up. So, I took this one," Sam explained.

Freddie came walking into the room. And by the look on his face, he looks like he's in pain. Sam was the first to notice and walks up to him.

"Not that I care but why do you look like some vicious animal bit you?" Sam asked.

Freddie groaned in pain and started rubbing his left shoulder.

"As usual, my mom started poking me with all these needles I need to protect me from 'strange diseases' on VG."

"Not true!" Spencer heard him and grabbed the book from Carly. "The book says there hasn't been any diseases on VG since it was discovered in 1960!"

"Try telling that to my mom. She would only believe it if she saw it," Freddie said.

"VG was discovered in 1960?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! By some astronaut who was believed to have disappeared since his rocket went hayhire for some reason. You see, during that time, the US and Russia were in the Space race remember? Unfortunately, USA went to early and didn't do any tests on the rocket. Three years later, the US received a message from the astronaut saying he's fine!" Spencer continued on. "And what's cool is the astronaut happens to be the VG Director!!"

"Gee I thought was found like last week," Sam guessed.

"Sam, you know it would take them years to build cities and claim which continent to use," Carly pointed out.

Just then, Freddie's mom came walking in.

"Freddie, I'm not done yet!"

"Mom, for the one-hundredth time, there hasn't been any diseases reported on VG!" Freddie tried to explain.

"Oh really? Oh said?"

"This book here," Spencer points to the book.

"You can't always trust what the book says. When was it made?" Miss Benson asked.

Spencer looks at the date and says, "It was only last month."

"Yeah. Last month. What if there are new diseases that have been discovered there last week?"

Spencer looks into the book more as Freddie tells his mom, "Mom, I'll be fine okay?"

"Hold it!" Spencer shouted. "There is one thing we should consider. It says here that there is a strange substance in the atmosphere which will cause people to suffocate slowly and then die."

"Ya see? Now come on Freddie," Miss Benson grabs Freddie's arm and is about to leave.

"It's been like this since VG was discovered! It took the astronaut a.k.a the VG Director, three years to make the right vaccine to prevent people from getting sick to this substance. He had a scientist with him," Spencer pointed out. "No matter how many times you give yourselves a lot of medicine, you'll still get sick from this substance."

"What? I'm sorry Freddie but I can't let you go and die from this substance," Miss Benson said.

"Not to worry!" Spencer said with a smile. "The VG Director says to give people that are visiting VG the vaccine as soon as they enter the world. Once they get the vaccine, they are immune to the substance forever, until they die."

"So you're saying this substance could kill Freddie unless they given the vaccine?" Miss Benson asked.

"Yup!"

"What's the vaccine? How do they know it won't kill him?"

"The VG Director says the vaccine works. He even guaranteed it!" Spencer shows a picture of the VG Director giving a thumbs up.

"Ask them to give me the vaccine. I want to know."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Miss Benson. It says here it is illegal to take the vaccine to Earth. It hasn't been appointed by the VG Director and any of the leaders here on Earth."

"Mom, I'll be fine, okay?" Freddie asked.

"Well okay," Miss Benson sighed. "Just be careful okay?"

"I will Mom."

"Here, take these," Miss Benson hands him a bottle of pills.

"Anti-Gravity Sickness pills?"

"Just in case you get sick after riding those huge rockets. Have fun!"

Miss Benson walks out of the room as Sam walks up next to Freddie.

"Well that went well," Sam chuckled.

"Are we ready to go?" Carly asked, feeling a bit impatient. "It's a long drive to Florida."

"We have to go to Florida!?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. There are no rockets in Seattle."

All four walk to the elevator as the computer mouse fast forwards ahead to their rented van going cross country. The ride seem to take forever as they went by signs saying which state they are in. They went by one sign that says, "Welcome to Idaho!"

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked.

"No," Freddie answered.

Another sign goes saying, "Welcome to Colorado!"

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked again.

"No," Freddie answered.

"Welcome to Oklahoma!" goes a sign.

"Are we there yet?" Sam asked, yet again.

"No!" Freddie sounded angry.

"Welcome to Arkansas!"

"Okay, are we there yet?" Sam asked.

"No Sam," Carly said.

"Welcome to Mississippi!"

"Are we there yet?"

"No we are not!" Freddie said angrily.

They arrive in Florida as Carly goes, "Finally, we're in Florida!"

"Sweet! Where are the rockets?" Sam asked.

"All the way down towards the bottom of Florida," Freddie groaned.

"Oh great," Sam sighed.

They make it to Kennedy Space Center as Freddie was the first to get and go, "Finally!!"

"You can say that again," Sam got out next.

"No. I mean finally as in I won't have to hear you go, 'Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?'"

"Oh shut up!"

They get on a space shuttle as someone walks up to them and goes, "Please fasten your seat belts, it's going to be a bumping ride to VG. If this is your first time, hang on!"

All four of them seemed nervous.

"This is it!" Freddie said.

"Yeah! Our first interplanetary travel!" Carly said, sounding scared.

"Oh shoot!" Spencer shouted.

"What!?" Carly shouted.

"I left the kitchen light on!" Spencer said.

"Carly!" Sam said.

"What Sam?"

"I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Now's not the good time to-," the rocket started as Carly began screaming.

All four were screaming their heads as the rocket went off to VG.


	5. Chapter 4: At VG & Meeting the SSB

Chapter 4: At VG & Meeting the SSB

The rocket goes by as it enters the atmosphere of VG.

"This is Space Shuttle 2, clear for landing," a radio goes off.

"This is the VG Spaceport. You are clear to land Space Shuttle 2."

The Space Shuttle lands at a spaceport as the scene changes to inside of the spaceport. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer were shown with strange looks on their faces. They look like they had the wind knocked out of them.

"Wow, who knew a space shuttle ride could be so," Sam spoke in a slur.

"Interesting?" Carly asked, also speaking in a slur.

"Yeah. If you guys don't mind, I'm going to barf on the floor," Sam said.

Two men, dressed in uniforms, walked up to them.

"First timers," one man said to the other.

"Great," the man took out a spray can and sprayed all over the cast of iCarly.

After a few seconds, iCarly recovered and looked around.

"Whoa, that was some ride!" Sam said.

"You people new on VG?" one officer asked.

"Yeah," Carly answered.

"Well by order of the VG Director, people who are new on VG are required to take the vaccine," he explained.

"Great, more incisions," Freddie groaned.

After a few seconds, they are now walking towards a street, waiting for a cab or a van to take them to Nintendo.

"So how are we suppose to get to Nintendo?" Carly asked.

"We could get a cab," Freddie suggested.

"And I think we found our ride!" Spencer points towards a van driving up to them.

Theyw alk up to the van and opened the back to put their bags in there. After that, Spencer closed the door as Carly, Sam, and Freddie went into the van.

"Carly and I get to sit together!" Sam announced.

"I call dibs on the front!!" Spencer shouted and ran to the passenger door.

"Why can't I sit with Carly?" Freddie asked.

"Because she'll never love you," Sam said.

Carly rolled her eyes and said, "Come on Freddie, just sit in the back."

"Which continent are you four heading?" the driver asked.

"Nintendo," Spencer answered.

The driver nodded, started the van and drove off to Nintendo. The ride took a while but it passed a sign saying, "Welcome to NINTENDO. Established 1985. Founder: Shigeru Miyamoto."

"Did you guys know that Shigeru Miyamoto was not only the founding father of Nintendo but saved VG from disaster," Spencer said, apparently reading more from the book.

"No one is interested Spencer," Sam said in a calm way.

After a while, the van pulls into Nintendo City Square as iCarly gets off.

"Thanks for the ride!" Carly said, being nice.

"Be careful in this city, there is a lot of peculiar things going on around this city," the driver warned them.

"What kind?" Sam asked.

"No idea. Just be careful," the driver said and drove off.

iCarly is looking at each other, wondering what the driver meant.

"Well, now that we're here, we should consider finding a hotel," Sam suggested.

"Good idea Sam," Carly agreed.

They started finding hotels and asked for reservations.

"Sorry. No vacancy," said the manager.

"All of our rooms are filled."

"I'm afraid you can't stay here."

iCarly came walking out of a hotel as Sam goes, "Can you believe it? There are no vacancies anywhere!"

"All the rotten luck!" Freddie groaned.

"Run for your life! They're coming!!" shouted someone as everyone ran from the sight.

"Um what's going on?" Sam asked.

Suddenly, a bunch of purple mist surrounded them. The purple mist turned into strange figures. It was the Primids!!

"Um, what are these things?" Freddie asked, sounding a bit scared.

"Oh don't mind them, they're just doing their job," a sinister voice is heard.

"Who are you? Where are you?" Carly asked.

A platform came down from the sky as three figures appeared before them. One was a monster in a shell, a red hair dark man, and a chubby short guy with a moustache that looks like a lightning bolt.

"Hello iCarly," said the man. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Ganondorf, this is Bowser," he points to the monster. "and this is Wario."

"You guys sure have dorky names," Sam said.

"Shut up, blonde girl, we're not your average type of men you want to mess with," Ganondorf said.

"He's right Sam. They happen to be arch-nemesis of-," Freddie was explaining when Sam interupted him.

"Shut up Freddie! No one is interested!"

"Why don't you shut up?" Bowser sneered.

"Look, what do you want with us?" Carly asked.

"We have been ordered by our master to take you four hostage! Once we take you to him, he'll decided what happens to you," Ganondorf explained.

We hear iCarly gulp really loud.

"Get them!" Wario commanded the Primids.

The Primids start getting closer to iCarly as they start to panic. Just when all was lost, a blue blur comes by and destroys the first row of the Primids. Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario are looking around, wondering what just happen. Then they see grenades falling from the sky and destroying more of the Primids. A whirlwind of fire comes by as it burns the Primids as more grenades, the size of eggs, destroy more.

"What the heck is going on!?" Ganondorf asked, looking around.

"Look!" Wario pointed to the ground.

All three look and see a blue hedgehog, a man in spy gear, a short man in overalls and red cap with the letter "M" on it, and a bear in pants wearing a backpack. It the Mario, Sonic, Snake, and Banjo-Kazooie, representing the four sides of VG!

**A/N: FYI, in my imaginary game, SSB: Mini, Banjo-Kazooie joins the Brawl. SSB: Mini is played in thhis made-up game system I call, the Nintendo Mini-Cube. No flames!!**

"Not them again!" Bowser whined.

"Kidnapping innocent bystanders as hostages? That's something new," Sonic said.

"We really weren't going to kidnap all of them," Ganondorf pointed out. "Our master told us, in his own words, bring the cute black-haired girl to him, but do whatever we want to the Goofball, the Big Dumbo, and the Blonde Freak."

"Goofball?" Freddie asked.

"Big Dumbo?" Spencer wondered.

"Blonde Freak!!" Sam growled.

"Down Sam," Carly sighed.

"Oh well, since you four saved them, we'll call it quits! But you haven't seen the last of us, iCarly!!" Ganondorf said and drove the hovercraft away.

What's left of the Primids disappeared into purple mist as the purple mist also disappeared.

"Okay, what's going on here? How do those freaky guys know who we are?" Sam asked.

The VG Pals turned around to face them.

"With those guys, you never know," Banjo said.

"You alright?" Mario asked.

"Yeah thanks," Carly said.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we actually get to meet them in person!" Freddie sounded so excited.

"Okay, now what?" Sam asked, sounding so "excited".

"Sam, do you know who these four are?"

"Besides being freaky like those three, no," Sam said.

"Sam, they are not freaky!" Spencer said, sounding just as excited as Freddie. "They happen to be very imoprtant characters!"

"Oh my gosh, I just entered Geek World," Sam groaned to Carly.

"They are characters representing the four sides of VG!!!!" Spencer shouted.

"Yeah!! Super Mario of Nintendo, Sonic the Hedgehog of SEGA, Metal Gear Snake of Playstation, and Banjo-Kazooie of XBOX!!!" Freddie said.

"Oh my goodness," Sam said.

"Sam, they're right," Carly said. "Didn't you ever play videogames?"

"The only thing I played with was fried chicken," Sam pointed out.

"I can see we have some fans here," Snake said.


	6. Chapter 5: Say Hello to the SSB

Chapter 5: Say Hello to the SSB

"So who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Carly Shay, this is my brother, Spencer, and my two best friends, Sam and Freddie," Carly introduced.

"Hey, don't you guys own a website on Earth?" Banjo asked.

"Yeah, it's called iCarly. I didn't know you people on VG watch us," Carly said.

"iCarly? That's a stupid name!" Kazooie popped out of the backpack.

"Kazooie!" Banjo glared at Kazooie.

"Yeah. Freddie came up with that name and we like it!" Sam said to Kazooie.

"Sorry guys, you'll have to forgive Kazooie," Banjo told them. "She tends to open her beak in situations wheen she's not suppose to," Banjo glared at Kazooie.

"Pardon me. I just think that name is stupid."

"Okie-dokie, why don't-a we forget-a about this and be friends?" Mario offered.

"Good idea," Snake agreed.

"Where you guys planning on staying?" Sonic asked.

"Well, we were going to stay at a hotel but they all were booked," Carly said.

The VG Pals looked at each other and huddled around and started talking. After a few seconds, they faced iCarly as Mario said, "Why don't-a you stay with-a us for a while?"

"You serious?" Freddie asked, sounding excited.

"Sure!"

"Alright!!" Spencer jumped in the air.

"God help me," Sam groaned.

The scene changes to the VG Pals and iCarly walking into the beach, Miyamoto Bay.

"Um, can I ask you guys a question?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah," Banjo said.

"I would have expected you four to live in some mansion. Why do you live out here on the beach?"

"Actually," Mario answered. "There's-a more than just-a four of-a us."

"We are in this group called the Super SMASH Bros (SSB). There's a total of 32 in the group," Snake explained. "We used to live in our own universe located in the Fields of the Nintendo Portals. But since the Primids attacked us by surprised, we were forced to leave our universe and live here."

"Primids? Are they those freaky things that surrounded us?" Carly asked.

"Yup," Snake nodded.

"So, in terms, all of us were exiled to Miyamoto Bay," Sonic added.

"And there she is," Banjo points to a big ship.

"Whoa!" Freddie gasped.

iCarly was wide-mouthed when they saw the ship SSB lived in.

"All of you live in this?" even Sam was shocked.

"Courtesy of Meta Knight," Sonic said.

"That's because, according to Falcon, Hawkins took the S.S _Nintendo_ and we had no ride when we got back together," Banjo said.

"At least-a Meta Knight was-a nice enough to give us the Halberd," Mario said.

"Are we going in or not?" Sam asked, sounding a bit impatient.

They all enter inside the main hangar of the Halberd as Mario announces their return.

"SSB, we have-a returned!"

A couple of SSB came walking up to them.

"So, you took of those Primids?" Falco asked.

"Yeah, we won't be seeing them for a while," Sonic gives him a thumbs up.

"Who are those four?" Peach asked, pointing to the iCarly gang.

"SSB, we would like-a to introduce-a you to iCarly!" Mario said.

Everyone in the hangar was speechless for a second as Sam went, "Um...hi!"

"The iCarly cast?" Fox asked.

"Wow," Luigi squeaked.

"Yeah hello," Carly waved.

"We heard so much abou your website," Peach said. "Come in and make yourselves comfortable."

"Thanks!" Freddie said.

"Not so fast!" came a voice.

Everyone looked around to see who said that.

"Oh no," Falco groaned.

Coming out of nowhere, right behind Sam, was none other than Captain Falcon.

"How do you know you can trust them? They might be spies for the Primids, especially this one," he points at Sam.

"Me?" Sam asked.

"Yes. These three can be trusted, but this one can't," Falcon said.

"Why Sam?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. My gut's telling me she commited a lot of crimes," Falcon gives Sam a weird look.

"Alright I confess! I poured dirt into Freddie's hot chocolate!" Sam shouted.

"You what!?" Freddie asked.

"Girl, I'm going to ask you questions so you better answer," Falcon said.

"Um, okay," Sam said, still confused.

"Okay, what's your name, rank, serial number, and what is your size?"

When Falcon asked that question, the SSB in the room made disgusted looks.

"Alright, what the heck is your problem!?" Sam started to get irritated. "My name is Sam Puckett, I don't have a rank, and I don't even know what heck my serial number is or my size!"

"Falcon, can we see you privately?" Snake asked, sounding a bit angry.

"Sure thing, Snake ol' buddy," Falcon walked away with the VG Pals.

"What in the world is his problem?" Sam asked. "Why does he want to know my size?"

"Sam, when he asks about your size, he doesn't mean your size size. He means the other size," Hawkins said.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"Oh that is just sick!" Freddie made a disgusted face.

"What?" Sam wanted to know. Freddie whispered into her ear. Even Sam made a disgusted face.

"What is it?" even Carly wanted to know. Sam whispered into her ear. "Eww! Gross!"

"What?" Spencer kneeled down as Carly whispered. "Whoa! That is just wrong!!"

A door opens up as Falcon walked in first follow by the VG Pals. Falcon stopped, turned around, and asked, "Okay, what did I do wrong that I know I didn't do wrong?"

"You know what," Mario said, sounding mad.

"What gives you the right to ask our guests stupid questions?" Snake asked. "And asking one of them what is her size?"

"So?" Falcon shrugged, acting like nothing was wrong with that.

"That was being rude!" Banjo pointed out.

"How would you like it if someone asked how big are you?" Kazooie asked.

"Kazooie!"

"I'd give him the Falcon Punch," Falcon answered.

"What if a woman asked?" Snake asked.

Falcon was about to answer but stopped.

"Next time Falcon, think before you act," Sonic suggested.

The VG Pals walked out of the room, leaving Falcon.


	7. Chapter 6: Sam VS Falcon

Chapter 6: Sam VS Falcon

The VG Pals came walking out of the room and they walked up to the iC gang.

"Just to let-a you know, we think-a he won't be annoying you anymore," Mario said, hoping to cheer them up.

"Good, if he does that to me again, he better not annoying us," Sam said, sounding like she was going to beat up someone.

Falcon came storming out of the room and walked right up to Sam and said, "Just to let you know, I'm watching you!"

"I don't care, I'm not scared of you."

"Well you should be! Because I got a secret weapon that you don't know about. Once I give it to you, you will remember it for the rest of your life," Falcon grinned evily and walked away.

"Sam," Freddie squeaked, sounding scared.

"What are you so scared about Freddie? I've beaten up a lot of guys that are bigger than me!" Sam pointed out.

"Yeah, but they don't have special powers like he does."

"So?"

"Well, uh, I don't know," Freddie sputtered, trying to get the right words out.

"Is Falcon really that dangerous?" Carly asked the VG Pals.

"Not really. He's too stupid to even realize that," Sonic said.

Carly and Sam laughed a bit as Freddie nodded in agreement.

"Come on Sam, let's go unpack our bags," Carly said as she and Sam walked away. "You coming Freddie?"

Freddie turned around and replied, "I'll be there. I just need to ask a few questions for these guys."

"Sure you do," Sam groaned sarcastically.

"Sam," Carly gritted.

Freddie watched Carly and Sam walked away and he turned to face the VG Pals.

"Oh man, There's so many questiond I wanted to ask you, I-I don't know where to start!"

"Take your time," Sonic said.

Scene changes from the outside of the Halberd to the room where Carly and Sam are.

"So Sam, you still think VG doesn't exist?" Carly asked.

"I suppose it does exist!" Sam rolled her eyes. "But please don't tell Freddie. I don't want to spend a week without making fun of him. You remember what happened last time you made me stop insulting Freddie?"

"Yeah. You looked like you suffered from a seizure," Carly giggled.

"Grr! I was freaking out!! One day, I punch a hole in my room when Freddie called me on my cellphone and started saying stuff that made me go crazy!!" Sam explained.

"What kind of stuff?" Carly asked.

Sam was about to answer but stopped and said, "You don't want to know."

Carly mouthed, "Oh" and continued to unpack.

"Hey where's Spencer?" Sam asked as she took out a Fat Cake from her bag.

"Oh, he said he was going to check out the ship from top to bottom."

"I see," Sam said and took out another Fat Cake.

"Alright Sam, that's the second Fat Cake you took out. What do you have in that bag?"

Sam heard her and began to search through her bag. "Let's see. I've got two Fat Cakes," she places them her bed. "More Fat Cakes." She takes a weird container and places it on the bed. "I don't know how that got in here." She takes out more Fat Cakes. "Another pack of Fat Cakes."

"How many Fat Cakes do you have in there?" Carly asked.

"I don't know. I stopped after 50," Sam shrugged.

Carly gasped and walked over. "Give me that."

She points the bag upside down and starts to shake it. Packages of Fat Cakes came pouring out of the bag. The last Fat Cake came out and the last thing that came out was a toothbrush. Carly looked at the pile of Fat Cakes and then stared at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked, acting like nothing happened.

"You need help Sam," Carly shook her head.

"Hey, you know how I love Fat Cakes."

"Yes. That's why you need help."

Freddie came walking in and said, "Hey-whoa." as he saw the huge pile of Fat Cakes.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You really need some help Sam," Freddie said.

"Oh shut up," Sam walked out of the room.

Just as she turned around the corner, she bumped into Falcon.

"Okay, what do you want?" Sam starred at Falcon with her usual look.

"Oh nothing, except you bumped into me!!"

"I didn't see you!"

"No excuses! You're going to pay what you did."

Carly and Freddie heard the argument and looked outside.

"Uh Falcon, you're making a big mistake here!" Freddie warned him.

"Shut up goofball, I can take this girl out with one punch!"

"Freddie's right you know," Carly also tried to warn him.

"Stay out of this Miss Sassy-Pants!"

Carly was stricken at what Falcon said.

"Guys, calm down, I got this," Sam said, feeling cool about this. "Freddie, you should a picture of this."

"But-"

"Just do it!!"

"Okay, now you're going to get it!"

Sam just stood there, looking at Falcon. Freddie came back with the camera as Carly walked up next to him.

"Don't you think she knows what she's doing?" Freddie asked.

"No," Carly said.

"Get ready for this!!" Falcon started his Falcon Punch as Sam grabbed his other arm. "Hey what are you doing?"

Sam flipped Falcon and made him land on his back. Freddie managed to take a picture before Sam was finished. Sam dusted herself off as Falcon was shocked at what happened to him. Sam looked down on him and said, "See what happens when you mess with me?" Falcon just starred at her.

"Wow. That was awesome Sam!" Freddie commented.

"Good one Sam!" Carly said and clapped as Freddie joined in.

"Thank you. Thank you," Sam bowed her head. "You got that snapshot Freddie?"

"You bet I did," Freddie chuckled.

They walked but into their room as Falcon just laid there.

"Help." he squeaked.


	8. Chapter 7: TROUBLE Spells Trouble

Sorry it took me a while to make a new chapter. I've been busy! So here's Chapter 7! iCarly is still having fun on the Halberd. But what happens when Sam takes her mischievious attitude too far?

* * *

Chapter 7: T-R-O-U-B-L-E Spells Trouble!

Things began to settle down after Sam's mishap with Captain Falcon. As Captain Falcon walked into the dining room, few of the SSB began snickering as he walked by. Falcon had on this grumpy looking face because he got beaten up by a 15 year old girl. As he sat down at the dining table, Falco walked by and said, "Hey Falcon! How did it feel getting beat up by a 15 year old girl?"

"Don't rub it in Bird Face!" Falcon growled.

Falco still continued to laugh as he walked out of the room. Link and Ike walked in laughing.

"Gee Falcon, ever since that happened, I'll never respect you again!" Link laughed and high fived Ike.

Falcon mimicked what Link said in a rude way and just sat there. Marth was eating a sandwich as Falcon just sat there. As Marth finish chewing, he said, "Hey Falcon-,"

"OKAY GO AHEAD AND SAY IT! I GOT BEAT UP BY A BLONDE FREAK! RUB IT IN MY FACE!" Falcon screamed.

Marth just sat there and said, "Actually, I was just going to ask you if you can pass the pickles."

Falcon lost his attitude and said, "Oh."

Marth just raise his hands and spoke, "Don't hurt yourself, I'll get it." Marth walked out of the room.

Falcon slumped in his chair when the VG Pals walked into the room.

"Hey Falcon. We heard about your mishap with Sam," Kazooie said. "How did it feel getting beat up by a girl?"

"Kazooie, go easy on him," Banjo urged her.

"I just thought I rub it in his face. Hey look a sandwich!" Kazooie takes the sandwich from the plate.

Mario shook his head and said, "You really should take our visitors seriously Falcon."

Sonic scoffs and said, "The only thing he takes seriously is how good-looking the girls are these days."

Falcon got up and said, "I don't care what you guys say. The point is that I got my butt whoop by a blonde freak! How does a girl like that kick butt?"

"Ask her yourself," Snake suggested. "Just make sure she doesn't kick your butt again."

Snake, Banjo, Kazooie, and Sonic laughed as Mario glared at them. All four stopped as Kazooie continued to eat the sandwich. Mario walked away as Snake, Sonic, and Banjo followed. Falcon rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Marth came back with the pickles as he looks at his plate and goes, "Where'd my sandwich go?"

Back with the iCarly gang, Freddie is playing with his computer as Carly is sitting on her bed. Sam, meanwhile, is walking around the room, bored out of the mind.

"So can someone explain to me why we came here?" Sam asked.

"I thought the President of Nintendo asked us to come here?" Freddie questioned.

"He did," Carly got up from her bed. "Sam, would you sit down?"

"I can't! Why can't we do something fun? Those VG People won't even let us check out the entire ship!"

"Techinally, they're called the VG Pals. And this ship is called the Halberd which is owned by Meta Knight from Dreamland and-," Freddie began explaining.

"Freddie, do the words, 'shut up' ring a bell to you?" Sam asked, meaning she doesn't care what the heck he says.

"Sorry," Freddie squeaked and went back to his computer.

Sam continued to bicker. "I mean, why is it Spencer can check out the ship but we can't?"

The door opens and Sonic walks in.

"You guys have a visitor," he said.

"We do?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, come with me."

"Happy Sam? We're leaving the room," Freddie asked sarcastically.

Sam gave him a "whatever!" look.

They walked into the the Entrance Room where the VG Pals were with someone.

"Here they are!" Sonic announced.

"Thank-a you Sonic," Mario said and went to iCarly. "iCarly, this is-a the President of Nintendo. He would-a like to speak to you privately. President?"

"Thank you Mario," the President nodded at him and the VG Pals left the room. "I see you guys made it here safely."

"We were please to meet to you Mr. President," Carly said.

"Hey shouldn't Spencer be here?" Sam asked.

"Hey Carly!" Spencer's voice is heard as he walked up into the room. "I was just on my way back when the President offered me a ride back. And on the way back he showed me these cool gadgets!" Spencer holds up a white controllerin his right hand. "This is a Wii-Remote! And this is a Nunchuk!" Spencer shows a strange controller on his left. "You can hook these two up for some fun time! And get this! A statuette of Shigeru Miyamoto holding the Wii Remote and the five game systems of Nintendo. It looks like the Statue of Liberty on Earth! How cool is that?"

"No way!" Freddie gasped and walked up to see the statuette.

"Yeah see?" Spencer showed Freddie. "The President said I can keep it too!"

"Okay dorks! I believe the President wanted to say something?" Sam asked, giving hints.

Freddie and Spencer looked and said, "Sorry."

The President laughed and said, "It's okay. Anyway, The reason why I asked you four here is because my daughter's birthday is coming up. And she's a big fan of your show."

"Oh cool!" Carly said.

"Awesome," Sam agreed.

"So I thought the best birthday gift would be if you four would show up at her birthday party."

"We'd love too!" Freddie said.

"Really?" The President asked.

"Freddie, I thought we agreed that the Tech Producer doesn't make decisions for iCarly," Sam pointed out. "We'd love too!"

"Cool! Be at this address by 7:00 PM!" The President gave iCarly a piece of paper. "Tell the SSB they can come if they want to."

"Kaykay," Carly said and looked at the paper.

The President walked out of the room.

"Alright! We get to go to a party!" Sam said and started to dance around. "I hope they'll serve beef jerky."

Carly looks at Sam and said, "I doubt that they will serve beef jerky at kids' parties."

"I better take a shower!" Spencer ran off.

Carly looks at Spencer run off and shouts, "Didn't you take one this morning?"

"Well when you're all sweaty from checking the city out, what do you expect?" Spencer shouted back.

Freddie nodded and said, "You know he's got a good point."

"Come on, let's go tell the SSB!" Carly tells Sam and Freddie.

After telling all of the SSB about the party, the three stopped in front of Falcon's room.

"Do we have to tell him? I mean after what he did to Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie, don't you think it would be rude if all of the SSB went to the party and Falcon didn't?" Carly asked.

Carly knocks on the door and says, "Captain Falcon, can we come in. We're not here to kick your butt."

Freddie jiggles the door handle and says, "It's open."

They open the door and look around. Falcon's room was a bit strange. Sam looks around, chuckles, and says, "Okay, this guy's room is so weird."

"I know, he's pictures of race cars and..." Carly paused and looks at a obscene picture of a woman. "...woman."

"This guy's got a serious crush on Miley Cyrus," Freddie points to a wall filled with pics of Miley.

Sam has her eyes fixed on Falcon's laptop. Carly knew what Sam was starring at. "Sam, I don't think you should look at his laptop."

"Why?"

Sam opens up Falcon's laptop and looks around.

"Ooh, 'Secret Stuff' folder," Sam points to a folder. "I wonder what kind of secrets he's got in here," Sam clicks on the folder.

"Sam, don't-," Carly stops abruptly when she saw what was in the "Secret Stuff" Folder. "Oh my gosh!"

"Dude," Sam gasped.

"What?" Freddie looks at what Carly and Sam were looking. "Oh my gosh!"

"And they let him look at this stuff?" Carly asked.

"No they don't. That's why the folder is called, 'Secret Stuff'!" said a voice. The iCarly gang turns around and sees Falcon at the door. And Falcon does not look too happy.

"Captain Falcon, it's not what it looks like!" Carly tried to explain.

"Yeah, Freddie was just checking out your laptop and we tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen and-," Sam lied, trying to cover up.

"Okay, hold on! I wasn't on his laptop!" Freddie argued at Sam as their argument began to overlap.

"SHUT UP!" Falcon screamed. iCarly stops as Falcon walks over to his laptop. He slams it shut and walks to the door. "The VG Pals would want to hear about this."

Falcon walks away as Carly goes, "Nice going Sam!"

"Yeah, you had to pin the blame on me!" Freddie said.


	9. Chapter 8: The Text Message

Chapter 8: The Text Message

When iCarly was called to the Meeting Room, they knew what was coming to them. Ever since Sam went into Falcon's laptop without permission, The three feared the VG Pals would punish them. But what would they do them?

iCarly walked into the room as the VG Pals and Falcon watched them come in.

"You better not say it was my fault I went into his laptop which I didn't!" Freddie gritted through his teeth to Sam.

As they stopped in front of the table, Mario said, "Sit-a down."

Carly, Sam, and Freddie sat in the chairs in front of them.

Mario fixed his hat and said, "Falcon told-a us about-a you three going into his laptop without permission."

"She started it," Freddie points to Sam.

"Dude!" Sam growled.

"Sam, you did go into Falcon's laptop. It's not Freddie's fault," Carly said without looking at Sam.

"Thank you!" Freddie sighed.

"Why did-a you?" Mario asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was bored," Sam shrugged.

"We were in Falcon's room because the President wanted us to invite you guys to his daughter's birthday. Falcon wasn't there and-," Carly explained.

"And you had to go into my laptop!" Falcon interupted her.

"It was an accident!" Sam shouted. "You don't have to yell!"

"Quiet!" Snake screamed. "Both of you!"

The whole room went quiet for a few seconds.

"You really shouldn't have-a gone through his-a laptop," Mario said.

"He takes 'Secret Stuff' seriously," Sonic pointed out.

"Say you're sorry," Mario said to Sam.

Sam just sat there when Carly knew who he was referring to.

"Sam!" Carly hissed.

"What?"

"Say you're sorry!"

Sam sighed, got up, and said, "I'm sorry. Happy?"

"Say it like you mean it!" Falcon ordered.

"Falcon!" Snake snapped.

"From now on, you three are to remain in-a your quarters until the party," Mario commanded.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Now."

iCarly got up and left the room. Sam was the first to leave with Carly and Freddie trailing behind.

"Remind me to thank Sam for our punishment," Freddie whispered to Carly's ear.

The door closed as Falcon got up and said, "Don't you think you could have picked a harder punishment for them? Especially for the blonde hair?"

"Why?" Mario asked.

"She tossed me, kicked my butt, and looked into my laptop!" Falcon pointed out.

"Gee, I hope they didn't steal any of your Miley Cyrus posters," Sonic said.

"Oh my gosh!" Falcon zoomed out of the room.

Banjo wondered and asked, "Did they?"

"I don't think so," Sonic shrugged.

iCarly is in their room as Spencer walks in.

"So I understand your mishap with Captain Falcon's laptop," Spencer said.

"I don't even want to talk about it," Sam said while lying on her bed.

"Well what was on his laptop that made him all angry?" Spencer asked. Carly whispered into his ear and he went, "Oh my gosh!"

"Scary isn't it?" Sam asked.

"I know," Spencer said. "Did you manage to save some?" he asked Freddie.

"Spencer!" Carly snapped.

"What?"

The room went silent when they heard a cell phone ringing. Carly knew it was her's as she walked to her suitcase. She picked up her cellphone and examined it.

"Text message?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Carly read it. "It says we should meet this Mr. P guy out in the DS Fields."

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"I don't know. He said he has new technology that can help improve our webshow," Carly continued.

"Really?" Sam sounded interested in the offer. "Let's go!"

"Sam, Mario told us to stay here," Freddie reminded her.

"Freddie, this guy's got new stuff that can help our webshow! Don't you want all that cool techy stuff?" Sam asked.

"Well...yeah," Freddie murmured.

"Then let's go!" Sam grabbed Freddie and left the room. "Come on Carls!"

"Alright," Carly sighed. She walked to the entrance but stopped and turned to Spencer. "You coming?"

"Nah. I'm going to check out that Galaxy Wars Store on Kondo Drive," Spencer said.

"Kay," Carly left.

The iCarly gang leaves the Halberd and walks towards DS Fields. While they were leaving, Falcon was watching them leave.


	10. Chapter 9: This Was A Set Up!

Chapter 9: This Was A Set Up!

iCarly arrives at DS Fields where they await Mr. P and his gift of new technology. But this Mr. P was nowhere to be found.

"Okay, where is this Mr. P?" Sam asked.

"Maybe we're early," Carly said.

"What time did he say to be here?" Freddie asked.

Carly looks at her phone and says, "No. He just told us to be here at DS Fields."

"Uh guys," Sam said. "Didn't we see that purple mist before?"

Sam points to a bunch of purple mist forming around them. They knew immediately what that purple mist is.

"Go!" Freddie ordered. "Go! Go! Go!"

They tried to run away but the purple mist formed an army of Primids that surrounded them. A hovercraft floated down to their level. It was Bowser, Wario, and Ganondorf.

"Oh great. Them again," Sam sighed.

"We told you we would be back," Bowser said.

"Now that the VG Pals or the SSB are here to protect you guys, we can finish off what we started earlier," Wario laughed.

"Please don't hurt me. I have very sensitive skin!" Freddie cowered.

"He does?" Ganondorf asked.

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "That's because his mother gives him tick baths every day."

"Twice a week!" Freddie corrected her.

"Maybe we should give Wario tick baths," Bowser suggested.

"Hey!" Wario shouted. "I don't have ticks!" he scratches his butt.

Ganondorf cleared his throat, hinting that they've got a job to do.

"Look, I don't know why you want us. We didn't do anything to you," Carly said.

"No you didn't. But we're here to take you away and do what we want to do," Ganondorf said. Freddie gulped as Carly and Sam just stood there. "Finish them off!"

"Wait!" shouted a voice. A boy pops out of nowhere on their craft. He dusted himself and said, "I didn't tell you guys to kill them!"

Carly knew immediately who the boy was. "Nevel Papperman!"

Nevel turned around and said, "That's right Carly Shay. I'm the one who ordered these guys to bring you in."

"So you're the one who called me a blonde freak!" Sam asked angrily. "I outta rip your head off for calling me that!"

"Ooh I'm so scared Sam," Nevel cooed.

"You better," Sam started to move when the Primids moved and took out their guns and weapons.

"Watch it Sam. Another move and these Primids will hurt you," Nevel moved his index finger back and forth.

"I'm not scared!" Sam said.

"Sam, I think you should be," Carly told her.

* * *

Back at the Halberd, Falcon walks into the room where the VG Pals are talking.

"...and we messed with her head by playing "Toss the Head"!" Kazooie laughed.

Mario, Snake, and Sonic laughed as Banjo added, "It was so funny, she lost one of her eyeballs too!"

"That's almost as funny whenever I kick Eggman's butt and destroying his robots," Sonic said.

"I hate to bother this comedy fest but I need to tell you guys something," Falcon walked up to him.

The VG Pals looked at him as Snake asked, "What happen, did Sam delete your 'Secret Stuff' folder?"

"No, but didn't you guys order the iCarly gang to stay in their rooms?"

"Yeah why?" Mario asked.

"I just saw them leave the Halberd," Falcon noted.

The VG Pals were silenced for a sec and got up from their chairs. They began running through the Halberd.

"I thought-a I specifically said they can't-a leave!" Mario said.

"I'm guessing that blonde girl was the one who started this," Kazooie predicted.

"They have names Kazooie," Banjo pointed out to her.

"Did Spencer go with them?" Sonic asked Falcon. "Where did they go?"

"No! He said to Link he was going to this Galaxy Wars Store," Falcon reported. "And I don't know which way they went."

"Alright, Falcon, you gather up the SSB, and-a when we found iCarly, we'll signal you and meet-a us there," Mario ordered.

"Yes Plumber Boy!" Falcon ran through another hall.

* * *

In Nintendo City, Spencer is walking out of the Galaxy Wars Store with a bag in his right hand.

"Alright, I got the laser gun Captain Dirk used in the movie!" Spencer said proudly.

As he is looking at his prized possesion, a ball rolls in front of him and hits his foot. Spencer looks down and picks it up.

"Hey Mister, could give that back?" asked a voice.

"Oh sure," Spencer gives the ball back to the kid, only realize it was his nemesis, Chuck Chambers! "Oh my gosh," he squeaked.

"You!" Chuck gasped.

Spencer looks around and says, "Here's your ball," he gives Chuck the ball and then ran like hell.

Chuck takes out a water gun and shouted, "You can run, but you can't hide!"

"HELP! DERANGED KID WITH SQUIRT GUN FILLED WITH FLUIDS IS AFTER ME!" Spencer screamed to everyone around him.

* * *

"Just what do you want from me?" Carly asked as we go back to DS Fields.

"The same thing I wanted from you the first time we met. How many times do I have remind you?" Nevel asked.

"A lot to also remind you that she will never kiss you," Sam said.

The VG Pals walked into DS Fields when they spotted the conflict.

"There they are!" Banjo pointed to it.

"Looks like our old pals have teamed up with some kid," Sonic noticed.

"Let's-a stop them!" Mario ordered.

Snake picked up a communicator and said, "Falcon, we have iCarly in DS Fields. Hurry up!"

The VG Pals launched into action and attacked the Primids. They destroyed the army as they faced Nevel and the bad guys.

"Oh great, them again!" Bowser groaned.

"Oh is that weird kid?" Kazooie asked.

"Nevel Papperman. Who's live life long dream is to shut down iCarly," Freddie explained.

"It is not my life long dream. My life long dream is to own my own haberdashery. How many times do I have to tell you?" Nevel asked.

The VG Pals were confused at what Nevel just said.

"What is-a a haberdashery?" Mario asked.

"Don't bother asking," Carly shook her head.

"But to make it short, a men's clothing store," Freddie said.

"Wow Kazooie, you're right. He is weird," Banjo said.

"I don't care what you people said. I was just glad Carly fell for my text message," Nevel explained.

"Wait, you sent the text message?" Carly asked.

"My my, aren't you a bright little girl," Nevel noted.

"You evil little elf. You set the whole thing up just so you can get close to me!"

"Enough of this! It's to put the extras to sleep!" Nevel said, pressed a button, and a strange device came down. It unleashed a gas as the VG pals and started to feel woozy.

"Whoa, head spinning," Sonic said.

"I'm getting sleepy," Mario slurred.

All of the VG Pals except for iCarly fell asleep. Carly, Sam, and Freddie looked up to see that Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wario were wearing gas masks.

"Now that the VG Pals are out, I can finish this!" Nevel laughed.


	11. Chapter 10: Outsmarting the Enemy

**Chapter 10: Outsmarting the Enemy**

As the Primids start to move in, the iCarly gang hunched together, fearing their lives were coming to an end.

"Can't you handle them Sam?" Freddie asked.

"I would if there weren't that many!" Sam said.

"Why do you want to kill us Nevel?" Carly asked in a rather high voice.

Nevel looked at her and said, "Carly Shay. I never said I wanted to kill you. That would be so inhuman of me. I merely just want something from you. Want me to give you a hint?"

"No," Carly shook her head, knowing what Nevel wants from her.

"Wait!" Ganondorf barged in. "You said we can kill them!"

Nevel gasped and looks at Ganondorf in a weird face. "What planet are you from? I never said I wanted you to kill them. I only wanted you to capture them and deal with the Dork Boy and Blonde Freak while I handle Carly!"

"Did he call me a Dork?" Freddie asked.

"That tears it!" Sam growled, getting tired of being called a "Blonde Freak".

Freddie and Carly grabbed Sam and tried to urge her not to hurt Nevel.

"Sam!" Carly gasped.

"Don't do it!" Freddie urged her.

We go back to Spencer running for his life from Chuck as Chuck tries to spray him with fluids.

"STOP SPRAYING ME!" Spencer screamed.

What Spencer doesn't know is that he is running right towards where iCarly is trapped. Spencer keeps on running towards the Primids as we enter slow-motion. Spencer runs through the Primids and hitting with his arms by accident. The Primids start falling down very slowly as Spencer's slow-motion screaming is heard. He starts spinning around, still hitting the Primids by accident. The slow-motion ends as Spencer falls down near Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

"Oh my gosh Spencer!" Carly gasped and ran to Spencer, followed by Sam and Freddie.

Carly and Sam helped Spencer as Carly asked, "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah," Spencer gasped for air. "I was until-."

He stopped when he saw Chuck walked up towards them.

Freddie goes up to Carly's ear and asked, "Carly, isn't that the kid you used to tutor?"

"Yeah," Carly nodded.

Chuck pointed his gun at Spencer and pulled the trigger. We go into Slow-mo again as the fluid comes spraying out. Spencer and iCarly avoid it as the fluid hits a Primid.

"HA! You missed!" Spencer bragged.

Freddie looks at the Primid and sees it is starting fidget. "Hey guys, look that Primid that was hit."

Carly, Sam, and Spencer turns around and sees the Primid begininning to melt. Carly then noticed something and got an idea.

"Wait a minute," Carly said and walks over to Chuck. "Give me that gun!" Chuck reluctantly gives Carly his gun. "Move guys!"

"What is she doing with gun?" Nevel asked.

Carly started spraying the Primids with the water gun. All of the Primids start to react to the fluid and began to melt.

"She's killing the Primids with that water gun!" Bowser noticed.

"How's that possible!" Ganondorf wondered.

Nevel sees the whole situation and grabs his head. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Soon, all of the Primids were destroyed after being sprayed with fluids. Sam and Freddie were awed by the whole scene as Sam goes, "Alright Carls!"

"You idiots! You let them destroy your stupid army! I should known better than to hire you morons!" Nevel started nagging at the bad guys.

Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario were getting tired of it as Ganondorf grabbed Nevel and said, "Shut your mouth!" He threw Nevel overboard and said, "We don't take orders from the likes of you! We never wanted to do this anyway."

The three drove off in their hovercraft as Nevel got up, dusted himself off in a weird fashion.

"You'll pay for this! I swear you will rue this day! YOU'LL RUE THIS!" Nevel screamed.

Sam rolled her eyes, walked right behind Nevel and said, "Shut up Nevel!" Right after that, she whack him right upside the head, knocking him out! Carly gasped at what Sam did while Freddie was amazed at what Sam did. Sam turns around to them and says with a grin, "I always wanted to do that to the little nub."

"Yeah, but did you have to do it so hard?" Carly asked.

"Who cares?" Freddie asked.

We automactically change to the VG Pals waking up from their sleeping spell Nevel put on them.

"What-a happen?" Mario asked, rubbing his head.

"I don't know. Last thing I remember, we were trying to find iCarly," Sonic said groggily.

"You guys alright?" Carly asked.

Snake got up and answered with a groan, "Yeah."

"You guys are in so much trouble!" Kazooie said, sounding like she is all better.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Banjo took a while to figure where he was but then remembered.

iCarly then remembered as Carly said, "Okay look, we apologized we disobeyed your order. It's just that we got a text message from someone who wanted to meet us here in SD Fields."

"DS Fields," Freddie whispered to correct Carly.

"Whatever!" Carly said without getting angry. "It turns out the text message was from Nevel who used a fake ID."

The VG Pals listened to Carly's story and believed her. "Okie-dokie then. We believe you," said Mario.

Kazooie notices Chuck and asks, "Who's this shrimp?"

Spencer comes in and says, "Don't go near him! He's dangerous and squirts _fluids_!"

"Chuck?" we hear Chuck's dad not far from their location.

Chuck hears him and runs to his father like an innocent boy. "Hi Daddy!"

"I thought I told you to wait for me out in front of the grocery store?" Mr. Chambers wondered until Spencer walked up to him.

"I believe I can explain."

Mr. Chambers looks at Spencer and goes, "Hey, don't you live in our apartment back on Earth?"

"Yes. Your boy attacked me when I was only minding my own business. Then he threatens me with a squirt gun loaded with fluids!"

Mr. Chambers glares at Chuck and asked, "Is this true Chuck?"

Chuck groaned and said, "Yes."

Mr. Chambers rolls his eyes and says, "That's it. You're grounded for two weeks."

"But Dad!"

"No buts! I'm tired of you tormenting our neighbors. I take you to VG for a special treat and you end up ruining it," Mr. Chambers sees the VG Pals. "Look, there are the VG Pals. I was hoping on getting an autograph from them for you but you lost your chance. Let's go!"

Chuck glares at Spencer and walks away while Spencer makes an, "in your face" look. The VG Pals are all confused at the whole scene.

"Can someone explain to us what just happened?" Banjo asked.


	12. Chapter 11: Let's Party!

**Chapter 11: Let's Party with iCarly and the SSB!**

After the whole scene with Chuck and his father, the SSB come running up to see they have miss the whole picture.

"I'm guessing we miss the party," Fox said and puts his gun away.

iCarly and the VG Pals turn to face them and Carly realizes something after Fox said the word, "party".

"Oh my gosh! We forgot about the President's daughter's birthday!"

"Oh chiz!" Sam agreed.

"Don't worry. We still have enough time to get to the President's house and set up the party!" Falcon said, while looking at his watch.

The SSB look at Falcon and Falco goes, "Wow Falcon, that's the first time in a while we heard you actually care about something."

Falcon looks at Falco with a sarcastic look and replies, "Hey, just because I can be rude sometimes, doesn't mean I'm selfish. Besides, iCarly here is the main event of the party. We need to get going!"

"Wait!" Carly stopped them. "What are we going to about Nevel?"

Sam and Falcon looked at each other and smiled at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Falcon asked.

"If it involves Nevel and fried chicken, yes," Sam nodded.

It is now 5:45 PM and we arrive the President's house where we see the President pacing back and forth, waiting for iCarly and the SSB to show up. He looks at his watch and says, "What is taking them so long? If they don't get here, my daughter's birthday will be a bust!"

Just then, the SSB and iCarly come walking into his house. The President sees them and walks up to them. "What took you guys so long?"

"Sorry," Mario panted. "We had-a a little run in with-a our old friends."

"We are sorry Mr. President," Carly said.

The President waved his hand and replied, "It's okay. The party is about to start soon and I want you guys to get ready."

"Awesome," Sam said. "So where's the cake, ice cream, and fried chicken?"

Freddie smiled and shook his head while Carly looks at her. The President chuckled and said, "Let's just get the party ready for my daughter alright?"

"You mean there's no fried chicken?" Sam asked.

"Sam," Carly hissed and pushed her away.

Within fifteen minutes, the party was all set up. The balloons were up the confetti was everywhere and there was a banner in the middle of the living room saying, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALISON!"

The President was impressed by how everyone set the place up. He looks at his watch and says, "Okay everyone, it is now 6:00! My wife will be bringing Alison and her friends over. Let's make sure Alison has the best birthday party ever!" The SSB and iCarly cheered. "Okay Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer," he signaled the four to walk over to him. "I want you guys to hide in the closet until one of the SSB gives you guys the signal to come out. Got it?"

"Yeah," Carly said.

"No problem," Sam said.

"_Ocho_," Freddie replied in Spanish.

"You got it Mr. President!" Spencer said.

Peach shouts, "Here they come!"

Everyone in the house started moving franctically as iCarly ran to the closet. The President turned off the lights and the SSB hid behind objects. They remained quiet as the President's wife walks in with Alison and her friends.

"...okay honey," said the wife and she stops when she noticed the lights were off in her house. "Honey," she calls to her husband, "why are lights off?"

"I don't know dear," we hear the President's voice. "Power surge maybe?"

The President's wife flips the switch and the lights come on. While at the same time, the SSB and the President come out and shouted, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALISON!"

The President's wife walks away while we hold on to Alison's surprised face. The President walks over, picks up Alison, and kisses her on the cheek.

"Daddy?"

"Happy birthday sweetie," he said.

"Thanks Daddy! I see the SSB are here," Alison noticed.

Some of the SSB come walking to her as Sonic says, "Hey, you think we missed the greatest birthday party in all of VG?"

"I don't think so!" said Falco.

The party begins where the kids were playing games along with the SSB. They were playing games like Pin the Tail on the Donkey, board games, you name it. As the party went on, the President looks over at Hawkins and nods. Hawkins nods back and walks to Falcon, who was in front of the closet where iCarly was hiding, to whisper something to him. Falcon nods and Hawkins walks back to the crowd and shouts, "Okay everyone, can I have your attention?" Everyone shuts up and turns to him. "Thank you. Okay, the President and us, the SSB, have come up with the best birthday present for our guest of honor, Alison." Alison blushed as the people clapped. Hawkins walks over to her and says to her, "Alison, what is the one thing you want to see in the whole wide world?"

Alison thought for a second and answered, "I don't know."

People laughed as Hawkins replies, "Well, it just so happens that we hid the present in that closet right where Falcon is standing. Walk over to him and he'll give you the present."

Alison walks over to Falcon and Falcon greets her, "Hello there Alison. Behind this door is the greatest gift we have ever concocted. It is so mind-boggling, so intense, it will blow your mind away! So be prepare for-," Falcon was interupted by Falco.

"Just open the door stupid!"

Falcon groaned and grumbled, "Just wanted to keep her anxious. Anyway, here's your present!"

He opens the door and iCarly jumps down with Carly and Sam going, "HEY!"

Alison was shocked and speechless. "No way! iCarly, here in my house?"

"That's right kiddo," Sam said.

"So how does it feel to be a year older?" Carly asked.

"Great!" Alison said and hugged them.

Freddie comes walking out and said, "Don't forget about me."

Alison sees Freddie and goes, "Freddie!" she runs over to hugs him.

"Yeah, don't hug him too hard," Sam said.

Carly hears her and elbows her.

"Guess who else is here?" we hear Spencer's voice. Spencer comes walking out with a bag of something.

"Hi Spencer!" Alison hugs Spencer as well.

"You must be the guest of honor!" Spencer jokes. "How old are you now?"

"I just turned eleven!"

"Eleven!" Spencer pretended to be shocked. "I remember my birthday party when I was eleven."

"You had a birthday party when you were eleven?" Carly asked, even though she wasn't born then.

Spencer looked down and said, "No."

They laughed as Alison noticed the bag. "What's in the bag?"

Sam was the first to answer. "Oh just a new game Falcon and I came up along the way," she opens the bag and reveals Nevel. "A game we like to call, 'Paint Nevel's Face'!"

"How do you play?" Alison asked.

"Simple," Falcon walks in. "You take a paintbrush, some paint, and paint Nevel's face," he explained by showing a demonstration. He painted red and blue lines and Nevel's face. "See?"

"Oh I see!" Alison giggled and took the paintbrush.

Falcon walks over to Sam and the two hi-5 each other. Carly walks over to the two and goes, "Why paint his face?"

Sam looks at her and says, "Because it's funny to see Nevel's face look like a clown."

Freddie nodded in agreement and said, "He does look like a clown."

Fox walks over and said to Falcon and Sam, "You two came up with this?"

Falcon and Sam looked at each other and nodded. "You bet," Falcon answered.

"This is the best birthday party ever!" Alison cheered.

Everyone cheered as we zoom away from the house.

THE END!

* * *

**If you thought this is the end of the iCarly and SSB crossover, think again!**

**iCarly and SSB meet again in a new epic sequel called iReturn to the SSB. Taken place during the 4th Season of iCarly and my imaginary game, Super Smash Bros. X, Freddie has had enough with his mother's overbearing self. So he decides to make a machine and come back to see the SSB again. Carly, Sam, Spencer, and Gibby join him and Freddie's machine was a success. But they come across a problem. They are not in the same universe they thought they were. The SSB now live in a city called Smashville and live in a place called the Smash Dojo. The SSB have a leader called Master Hand (He's good in this universe) and what is a real shocker, the SSB don't know who iCarly is! Even after trying to convince them who they are, iCarly has failed to bring their memories back. They also noticed some of the SSB have a change in attitude, new members, and some of the SSB they met before are not there.**

**But while staying in the Dojo, things start happening to iCarly. Spencer takes a liking to ninja Kasumi, but is not sure if he should proceed when he gets death threats from Kasumi's half-sister, Ayane. Freddie wants be to a member, much to Sam's dismay. The Mayor of Smashville has a daughter who finds Gibby attracted. And Carly finds love with a boy who works in a kitchen of a restaurant.**

**But when Lukas and his Army of Faceless Men attack Smashville again, the SSB are ordered to stop him. But iCarly is caught in the middle and they will soon realize that there is no place like home.**


End file.
